Digital content items, such as videos, music, electronic books, and the like, may be consumed on a variety of electronic devices. These electronic devices and/or the content items to be consumed on these devices may often include digital rights management (DRM) technology for protecting the rights of content owners. Such DRM technology encourages content owners to make the content items more readily available to content providers and ultimately to consumers.